


Want

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Masturbation, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Nora has a bit of a revelation.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, this has been kicking around in my drafts forever, but with femslash february i decided to finally finish it!

She'd only given in because she was lonely.  At least, that’s what she told herself.  It’s been months since they left Dantooine, and despite everything, Nora does feel incredibly lonely.  So when Revan came to her with knowing smiles and a lingering hand here and there, it was easy to let her know that her advances were more than welcome.  

The battles are whirlwinds, the strategy sessions are whirlwinds, the way Revan kisses- bruising, hard, wanting- is a whirlwind.  Nora feels like she’s being twisted apart, feels the pain of every wounded soldier and the high of the other generals at every win and the lust that radiates off Revan when Nora pulls her away for private celebrations.

At the center of it all is loneliness, or so she tells herself.  After all, she left her closest friend back on Dantooine, and they didn’t part on the best of terms.  Part of her had hoped that Atris would reach out to communicate, but she hadn’t actually expected it.  Still, with every day that passes without word from Atris, Nora’s heart grows a little hollower.  

So, it’s loneliness that drives Nora into Revan’s arms when they find the time.  That’s it.  Just an attempt to fill the emptiness.  

“You look beautiful,” Revan says in a soft voice.  They’ve finished up their holoconference with all the other generals, and they’re the only ones left on the line.  “As critical as your position is, I can’t help but wish you were here.”

Nora flushes, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  She wishes that she was there, too, but she is glad that she’s doing important work to stop the Mandalorians.  

“I feel like I’m running ragged, but talking to you always makes my day better,” Nora says.  “I wish I was there, too.”

Revan smiles, but turns away at the sound of something beeping behind her.  

“I’ve gotta go,” Revan says.

“Everything alright?” Nora asks.

“Not for the Mandalorians,” Revan says with confidence.

The holoprojector turns off, leaving Nora in the dark.  Despite her tiredness, talking with Revan always leaves her feeling electrified.  She gets up, pacing around her quarters.  

They’re small, like all the quarters on the ship, but they’re still a little larger than the standard accommodations- and private, too.  There are shelves lining the wall.  She had had shelves on Dantooine, but they had laid bare.  

The Jedi are all about detachment, and Nora had been careful not to accumulate anything unnecessary, lest it somehow tempt her to the dark side.  Sometimes, it had felt like the dark side had been lurking in every unscrutinized thought, every burst of laughter, and every shiny bauble admired for its uselessness and prettiness.  Since witness the horrors of war, Nora can’t help but think that perhaps the Jedi are a little too overzealous in their attempts to shield inexperienced members of the Order from the dark side.  

Not that the dark side isn’t a threat- Nora would never be that foolhardy- but, as she glances over the trinkets on her shelves, Nora can’t see the dark side manifested in such trivial matters.  She’s collected objects from her travels: a doll given to her by a child whose planet they saved, a jagged piece of wood taken from the remains of a home they could not, a rock that sparkles when the light hits it, and a few more other ultimately worthless things that are hers.  

Only a year away from Dantooine, even shorter on this particular ship, and she already has more things than she had her whole life back on Dantooine.  It’s strange to think about.  

She runs her fingers along the strange-feather-sharpness of a scale she found off some strange creature on some far off world.  It stirs a similar feeling in her, and she realizes.

Nora wants to have these things.  It wouldn’t be difficult to dispense with them, but she wants to have them.  

The words reverberate around in her skull.   _ She wants she wants she wants she wants she wants she  _ **_wants_ ** .

She wants.

Revan laid back on the bed, legs spread and back arched.  Naked.  Sweaty.  Making sweet whimpering noises.

The thought makes the heat pool in her stomach and breath catch in her throat.  This is something else she wants.  She wants to taste Revan and straddle her face and feel her fingers reaching inside of her and-

Oh.

Nora stretches her hand out in front of her.  There’s no way to get another mouth on hers, short of going out and finding another woman to have sex with (unappealing prospect.  Whoever she is, wouldn’t be Revan), but she does have her fingers.

A thrill of excitement strums through her as she undoes the belt on her robes.  She’s more deliberate than she usually is when she’s alone, luxuriating in the feeling of fabric sliding against her skin.  Her hands slide up her body as she takes off the next layer of clothing.  The light touch feels heavy, and she imagines it’s Revan’s touch.  

She can feel Revan undoing her bra before sliding it off of her body.  Hands cup her breasts, massaging gently.  By the time her fingers reach her areola, her nipples are already painfully hard.  

Somehow, it’s a surprise when she brushes over her sensitive peaks, and it’s a bigger shock when the bright warmth blooms in her stomach.  Revan always touches her breasts so tenderly, nearly lovingly.  

Nora pinches and twists, just a little bit, and the new sensation makes her gasp.  She can’t quite admit it to herself yet, but it’s not Revan that she’s imagining any more.  

Her panties are so soaked that they leave a slight trail behind when she pulls them down.  She lingers in that position, bent forward, on display.  There’s no one to witness her- to see just how wet she is, how much she  _ wants _ \- but she imagines her anyway.  

Imagines her watching.  Examining.  

Her fingers sliding up Nora’s calves, brushing over the back of her knees, and up until they reach her thighs.  She would love to tease, Nora decides, apropos of nothing.  To skim her nails along the sensitive flesh of her thighs, until her breaths come shallowly.  

From there, she skims her fingers just over her outer lips, all the better tease her with.  Her other hand cups her breast, squeezing and pinching in rough contrast to the painful gentleness between her legs.  

“Please…” Nora murmurs.  

She can imagine the smirk on her face at the sound of her begging.  That sends another shot of  _ want _ through Nora that’s just intoxicating.

The position is starting to get uncomfortable, so Nora moves to her bed, spreading her legs wide and closing her eyes.  She can see  _ her _ , looking down at Nora, helpless and writing with desire for  _ her _ .  

“Atris,” Nora whines, and she imagines Atris finally giving in.  Her fingers reaching inside of her, sliding easily into Nora’s wetness.  Her thumb flicking over her clit.  Her breath in her ear.

Finally admitting that she’s been fantasizing about Atris is what pushes her over the edge.  Nora cries out as the tingles race through her body, and the wanting is so, so much that she could cry, except suddenly the energy has swept out of her body, leaving her with the most pleasant sense of relaxation.  

It runs deeper than just the physical.  Admitting the truth of her want- especially her want of Atris- has released something inside her.  Sure, there’s a tinge of sadness around it, but there’s a comfort in truth.


End file.
